ultimatespideyfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Osborn
Norman Osborn is the former head of Oscorp and the father of Harry Osborn. He has mutated into the Green Goblin. Physical Appearance Norman is a tall caucasian man, he has red hair and blue eyes. He wears a grey business suit with a white shirt underneath and a red tie. After he mutated into the Goblin by Doctor Octopus through a modified serum with Spider-Man's DNA, he is noticably larger with his skin turned into green scales, with larger pointy eyes, small green horns, a double chin with horns sticking out and yellow eyes without pupils. He wears a silver armor with a black suit underneath. Personality Norman Osborn seems to have a calculated mind. He has a extreme distaste for his plans being foiled or executed in a way that is not the way he planned. Norman is very impatient, as shown when Octavius told him he would need a few months to construct a whole army for him, but Norman demanded something by that night. He has also shown as well that he can solve his problems with money as shown when he leaves a depressed Harry by himself with a thousand dollars. He has shown to have greed of power, capturing Spider-Man for several months trying to take his DNA and create an army of it, acting like a psychopath. After he mutated into the Goblin, he was a mindless beast rampaging and causing havoc everything around him, he showed no care and did not show any signs of having a conscious, except for one moment when Spider-Man told him that he still loved his son. Several days after the mutation, Green Goblin regained his thoughts like his usual psychopatic self, and didn't care anymore of his former weak body and decided to gain power in this form. History Early Life Several years back, Norman created Oscorp and hired Otto Octavius to work for him. They were doing revolutionary work, but there was a terrible accident which caused Otto to perish. Norman created an Octosuit for him to live in other means, but locked him away in a lab 100 feet underneath the Hudson River, with a tunnel leading to Oscorp Tower. At some point, Norman married someone and she gave birth to Harry, but she died or was divorced afterwards. Sometime after, Norman created a machine at Oscorp that caused a lab spider to become radioactive and bite Peter Parker, which caused him to become Spider-Man. Pursuing Spider-Man Norman eventually became interested in Spider-Man and had Octavius send Trapster to find him. After Trapster put a tracking device on him and captured footage of him, Norman had Octavius sent the remaining three members of the Frightful Four to capture him. After they failed, Norman told Octavius he wouldn't tolerate another failure. After Otto received a sample of Spider-Man's DNA and turned it into a symbiote, he contacted Norman and told him that it could imbue the soldiers with Spider-Man's powers, but needed a few months and Norman refused, giving him only one month. Norman left a thousand dollars for Harry and then found that during the night, the symbiote had escaped Octavius and was heading back where it came from. Norman later went up to the roof where Spider-Man had destroyed Venom, angered, but relieved that Harry was alive. He later asked Otto to make an enhanced prototype of the symbiote that Spider-Man and his allies couldn't beat. Norman later came down to Octavius' lab and Otto explained that the new Black Spider-Man had the same powers a Venom did, only more focused, controlled. When Harry tried to tell Norman that he was the new Spider-Man, Norman turned him down which led to him getting attacked by Venom in his office as he was discussing business with his employees. He then ordered Octavius to retrieve Venom. Soon after, Norman angered Harry which caused him to transform into Venom. After an attack on his life at an Oscorp warehouse, White Tiger received a sample of Venom that was used to change Harry back. Norman then used his machines to figure out Venom and took a sample of Harry's blood and gave it to Octavius, who answered to Norman that he did not know that Venom was in Harry, though he did. Norman soon got impatient with Otto's failures to obtain Spider-Man's DNA and threatened his job at Oscorp. After Octavius personally captured Spider-Man, he ordered him to find out what gave him his powers, but Otto shut him out. After witnessing Octavius' defeat at Spider-Man's hands, he fired him from Oscorp and destroyed his lab, leaving no evidence behind. Norman was later attacked by the Iron Man Armor MK II, which was defeated by Spider-Man, who went to Stark Industries and found out that an Octobot was hacking Tony Stark's armors. The Osborns were brought to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and Norman revealed the accident to them, though he did not reveal that he reconstructed Otto's body. Otto then attacked them in his new Iron Octopus Armor and captured Norman and Harry, bringing them to Oscorp Tower, where he was defeated by Iron Man and Spider-Man in the Iron Spider armor. However, Norman found him before S.H.I.E.L.D. could and rehired him, putting him in a new body. After Harry aced report card day, they went out to celebrate, but Peter left and Norman too left Harry with a thousand dollars due to their project nearing completion. Norman then attacked Spider-Man in the lab underneath Oscorp Tower in a taser suit and revealed his intentions to him. He then attempted to unmask Spidey, but Otto injected him with a fusion of Venom's and Spider-Man's DNA, which caused Norman to mutate into the Green Goblin. Rise of the Green Goblin Norman became rampant and destructive, destroying Oscorp Tower in an attempt to destroy Spider-Man's team. He later saw Harry and three days later, headed to Midtown High School and attacked Harry, but was fought by the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. He was driven inside where he stole a vehicle and made his way to the helicarrier, impersonating as an agent saying "we got him Director Fury, Goblin down. I repeat, Goblin down." and then arrived on board, where he revealed to Harry that the serum used on him was Spider-Man's DNA which caused Harry to blame him for his father's mutation. Goblin then attacked Curt Connors' lab and crushed his right arm and then stole two of his gloves and a glider, during which he caused Venom to emerge from Harry's blood and control him to battle Spider-Man as the helicarrier sunk. Spider-Man eventually got Harry to shake Venom off, so Goblin sampled the suit he was wearing and left both his own son and Spider-Man to die in the helicarrier. Powers and Abilities As Goblin *'Superhuman Strength': Goblin is able to go head-on with Spider-Man and his team. *'Superhuman Durability': Goblin can take many hits from his enemies with no sign of visible injury. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Goblin is very flexible. *'Superhuman Agility': Despite his size,Goblin is very agile. *'Voice Mimicking': Goblin is able to disguise his voice as someone else able to fool anybody. Equipment *'Taser suit' *'Glider' *'Electric Gloves' Category:Characters Category:Osborns Category:Oscorp Category:Mutated Characters